The present invention relates generally to syringes and, more particularly, to a puller tool for removing a needle shield coupled to a syringe.
Hypodermic needles generally include a needle assembly and a needle shield. The needle shield covers the needle assembly prior to use of the syringe to protect the needle from damage caused by outside forces and to protect against inadvertent needle “sticks” prior to and after injection of the medication. The needle shield is removed at the time of use to expose the sharp point of the needle which can inflict injury if the user inadvertently sticks themselves. For example, when a needle shield is held in one hand of a user and the syringe shield in the other hand of the user and the hands are pulled in opposite directions for removal of the needle shield, once the needle shield is removed the user's body reflexes to compensate for the sudden movement caused by the removal. Both of the user's hands, often recoil, directing the exposed needle tip back toward the user's hand that is holding the removed needle shield, sometimes causing the exposed needle tip to inadvertently stick the user. Devices are often used to remove the needle shield from the needle assembly to avoid the risk of inadvertent sticks. Care must be taken when using such devices to avoid damaging the needle shield and the needle assembly while removing the needle shield. There are many different types of needle shields commercially available and a wide variety of devices which may apply a compressive force when removing the needle shield.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a needle shield puller capable of removing a needle shield while minimizing or eliminating forces exerted while coupling the needle shield puller to the needle shield and while removing the needle shield from the syringe which could result in needle sticks or compromising the syringe sterility by displacing the needle shield in relation to the needle.